Eskimo Kiss
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: Possibly mutli-chaptered Sydrian. Summary within as it won't fit in the summary box. Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all her characters. R&R Hope you enjoy it.
1. Eskimo Kiss

One Shot – Sydney/Adrian.

Eskimo Kiss & Eddies Gun by The kooks.

Plot – Sydney and Adrian don't exactly know each other by name, but they ride the same bus to university everyday for months, eyeing each other but never saying a word. Sydney starts to find herself crushing on the mysterious hunk, and Adrian finds himself making googly eyes over the blonde girl whenever he catches the bus. Will the two gather up the courage to introduce themselves, or will fate intervene?

Inspiration from this prompt - post/64374475256/imagine-your-otp-sharing-an-umbre lla-in-the-rain#notes

"_We had so much fun; well she gave me an Eskimo kiss. We put our records on, and set sail towards the sun. Oh it's so much fun. She's like the rose without a thorn; she's like the sunflower that never looks back at the sun…" _

The lyrics blared out through the earphones and into Sydney's ears. Her roommate Jill had been listening to the band on non-stop the last couple of days and now she's grown her own addiction to this song in particular. Getting lost in the music, Sydney didn't realise that her usual bus, around 100m in front of her was closing its doors and ready to head off in the direction of her campus. If it was any other situation she would have just left it and waited for the next bus in 20 minutes, but this was no ordinary situation and she needed her morning glance at mystery guy who caught that bus every day. She thanked god that she had worn converse today for some weird reason and ran in the direction of the bus. She pushed by some people and sent out apologies, and made it to the bus just in time for the doors to shut.

Sydney took in a few heavy breaths, handing over a few dollars to the bus driver and getting her ticket. She walked through the bus and took her usual spot across from the gorgeous mystery guy who always stood, holding the railing. Today he was sporting a white tee and his glorious long legs in a pair of fitted Levi jeans. He looked amazing wearing something so casual and then she looked down to her own attire. A thin white singlet with a denim jacket and a pair of khaki coloured pants on along with her converse. It was way too casual for her and she felt self-conscious. Usually she'd be wearing pants paired with a nice blouse, but Jill had decided to get rid of her clothing even if it was only for a few days whilst it was down in laundry.

She leaned back in the seat, her muscles now relaxing from her sprint and then she felt kind of stupid. Running after a bus, just to sit in the seat closest to the mysterious hot guy she'd seen on the bus countless times within the last month always at 7:15am to the university. She wondered what his name was. She wasn't confident enough to build up the courage and go speak to him or even introduce herself. Though she did catch him wandering around across campus within the art department so she assumed he was an art student, that and the massive textbook he was carrying around that said ART written on it with other words she didn't really take notice too. She found herself day dreaming about countless things and didn't notice that he too was now getting his chance to ogle her.

Adrian made sure to be on the 7:15am train everyday and sharp. He knew that the little blonde was always there and he loved watching her day dream, looking out the window with her earphones buried in. He was Adrian Ivashkov, he's had plenty of girlfriends and friends that were girls but he couldn't build up the courage to even ask this one girls name. She was absolutely breathtaking, no matter what she wore; though he did like this new casual look she was sporting.

He found himself thinking about her a lot… okay most of the time. But he wasn't sure why. He'd never heard her say a word, he'd never spoken to her directly, hell he didn't even now this girls name. But he did know that he was infatuated with the idea of her. Her phone started ringing and he observed her and figured that he might listen in. She looked down in her lap her phone vibrating. The caller ID said Jill. Sydney took her earphones out and picked up the phone answering it and tried not to speak too loud on the quiet bus.

"Hey Jill." Sydney answered, and Adrian wondered if it could be his Jill, so he continued listening in.

"Hey Sydney. I'm so sorry this is last minute, but I'm holding a party at our place tonight. Eddie's coming back from his holiday and I just wanted to have some friends over is that alright?" Jill rushed through on the phone, praying that Sydney wouldn't chop her head off.

"No problem, Jill. I might be home a bit late though, I've got a meeting with my history professor til 8." Sydney said through the line and Adrian couldn't help but fall in love with her angelic voice. He shook his head snapping out of it, he wondered how he could be in love with someone that he'd never even properly met.

"That's fine. I'm just inviting over a few people, you know them. Remember Angeline and Trey oh and my best friend Adrian." Jill said through the phone and sighed in relief that she was fine with the impromptu gathering.

"Mmm… I think I've met Angeline and Trey once or twice, but I don't remember meeting any one named Adrian. Don't stress, it's alright, I'll see you at 8 tonight." Sydney said, finishing off the conversation before hanging up.

By eavesdropping on the conversation Adrian had figured out that it was his Jill and in fact he was going to that party tonight. A sudden rush of happiness went through him when he realised that the little blonde would be at the party. He saw her stand up and put her hand on the railing behind him. The bus was to come to a stop soon and they'd both be getting off. Unexpectedly the bus driver put the brakes on, trying to stop the bus from hitting a drunk driver on the wrong side of the road. Sydney lost her balance and went flying forward but instead of hitting the floor her body was stopped by a strong hand on her waist, holding her in place as her head hit the man's chest. It took her a moment, to open her eyes from the initial shock to realise that she had just flew into the mysterious hot guy's arms. She suddenly blushed and quite hard before trying to stand up straight, but she only ended up embarrassing herself even more as she gripped his bicep to balance herself.

"Thanks, I-I'm so sorry." She stuttered her eyes wide as he stared at her. He chuckled slightly, breaking the awkward tension.

"It's alright, my little blonde." He said, and then realised that he said his nickname for her out loud and this time it was his turn to blush. Sydney opened and closed her mouth a few times, not sure of exactly what to say. All she knew was that she was embarrassed and flustered in this situation and when the bus doors opened, she made a run for it to avoid the rest of the awkward situation.

"Wait." Adrian yelled out, but she was already off the bus and out on the street. He huffed in annoyance, of course he had to go say that and make the situation more awkward than it was already… and he was seeing her tonight. He wondered how she'd be feeling about that little encounter tonight.

Sydney jogged most of the way towards her side of the Campus. She felt so weird. I mean yes it was lovely having her pressed up against what seemed to be six foot of handsome, but well it all just got a little awkward when he called her "my little blonde." Though it did seem to have its affect in charming her heart. She pushed the thought of him all day, hoping to forget the encounter this morning. She focused on getting through all of her lectures and tutorials and finishing up her History assignment to hand in early to her professor and then finish up with the meeting. By the time the meeting was over it was 7:35pm and she was tired and hungry. She grabbed a small coffee on the way out and jumped on the next available bus. She arrived at her apartment around twenty minutes later. She was so happy to be home, she planned to just jump in the shower and eat something and then well sleep. But then she remembered that Jill was throwing a party and that there were people coming over… or already over. She noticed two cars parked next to the curb of their apartment. She jogged up the stairs, scanning her key card and letting herself in. Once she was up at the door, she turned the handle and entered a great looking party. There were decorations all round and dim lighting, giving the room a relaxed mood.

"So much for just being a welcoming back party." Sydney commented and Jill just laughed.

"You must really like Eddie." Sydney said, admiring her handy work around the apartment, too busy to notice Jill's blush.

"Shh. They're all out on the balcony. Come on, take your jacket off and let's head back there." Jill said, grabbing a few more drinks from the kitchen which was basically the front section of the apartment. Sydney nodded her head, slipping off her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. She took another step forward, now in full view of the balcony and did a double take when she saw who was standing there with a drink in hand and chatting with Eddie.

The mysterious bus guy. The guy that she bumped into today. The guy she embarrassed herself in front of today. The guy who she's been secretly admiring from a far. The guy she ran 100m just to see on the bus this morning. Dear god this wasn't actually happening was it. Jill turned around to face Sydney, her eyebrows raised at her reaction.

"No. It can't be the bus guy." Sydney mumbled to herself, there was no way she could go out there. Not with the way she acted this morning, especially when she ran off the bus and away from him.

"Sydney, what's wrong?" Jill asked, confused at her behaviour. Sydney figured it would probably work out better if she didn't tell her that her friend whose name was apparently Adrian had been the guy that she had been crushing on for the last two months.

"I-I uh, need to use the bathroom, you know freshen up and all. I'll be out in 10 minutes." Sydney said, attempting to rush off into the safety of her bathroom, but not before Adrian turned his face away from Eddie and make eye contact with her across the room, a smirk erupting on his face as he saw her panicked expression. As she did this morning Sydney sprinted to the bathroom, locking the door. She leaned against it, freaking out. What would he say to her when he saw her? Should she just ignore every other bit of interaction the two had before this night? No he'd probably remember her after all he did call her "My little blonde." Sydney sighed, realising that she'd have to go out. She splashed some water onto her face, cooling herself down and re-applied some cream. She quickly made a dash for her room, throwing on a nice pair of jeans and a light pink blouse, something that didn't smell from a long days work at university. She took in a deep breath and prepared for the worst and walked out onto the balcony greeting everyone with a general hello before taking a drink that Jill had handed her.

"Sydney, you know Angeline and Trey." Jill said pointing towards the two sitting down on the outdoor couch and Sydney nodded, sending a small smile their way and then Jill turned towards Adrian and Eddie leaning against the rails.

"Adrian, this is Sydney and Sydney this is Adrian." Jill said pushing the two closer, so she could stand next to Eddie.

"Well, go on then. Mingle; we're going to get some desserts going." Jill grinned, grabbing Eddie's arm and dragging him into the kitchen. To Sydney it seemed like this was a triple date. Angeline and Trey were talking softly in the corner, laughing at each other occasionally and Jill was with Eddie, leaving Sydney alone with Adrian. The two started at each other for a while, she wasn't sure where to start the conversation.

"Sorry." They both said in unison before laughing.

"You go first." He said, taking a sip of the rum and coke he was nursing.

"Sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to bump into you, or well run away either. I'm not very good with social interaction." Sydney whispered clumsily.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too, for being um well a bit straight forward." He chuckled, before taking another large gulp of his drink, sort of indicating that he too was nervous, which actually made her feel a whole lot better than it should have.

"I think we should start again, I'm Sydney Sage." Sydney said, putting her hand out for him to shake.

"Adrian Ivashkov. Nice to meet you Sage." He said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. His lips burned her hand as they made contact, and she wondered if he too could feel the sensation.

"How about I get you another drink and we get to know each other a little bit better." He suggested, smirking as he did so.

"You know what, I'd love that." Sydney admitted, smiling at him. For the rest of the night, they spoke to each other, laughing and enjoying each other's company and in the end they both admitted why they took the bus everyday at 7:15am just to see each other, and now that they realised it, they decided they'd take the 8:45am one, and get some extra sleep. Adrian declared that he would have to get going now, after all it was way past midnight.

"See you tomorrow." Adrian said, slipping on his coat.

"No, I'll see you Monday. Tomorrow is Saturday." Sydney corrected, brushing her hair out of her face.

"No, no I will be seeing you tomorrow morning, 10am at Pie's and Stuff." Adrian declared, not taking no for an answer, or well not taking any answer at all before swiftly kissing her on the cheek and running out the door. All Sydney could do was bring her hand up to where he kissed her and try not to giggle like a little girl and get her head around the fact that he liked her, that he was asking her out on a date for tomorrow. So far this day had gone from embarrassing to well amazing.

**If you enjoyed this, please review and If you would like then I can continue on with the date as a second chapter, which would possibly be up within the next few days; depending on how busy I am with school and my part-time job. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all her characters, I just own my writing. **

**Thanks for reading. Love you all. xox**


	2. Spontaneous Date

Chapter two – Spontaneous Date.

Sydney awoke up the next morning having had the best night's sleep in months. She rolled around in her sheets, relishing in the soft feeling of it on her skin. She sighed happily when her phone vibrated on her side table, the device lighting up with Adrian's name. Swiping her fingers across the screen, she unlocked it to see a cheesy good morning message along with a reminder of their glorious date that was to take place in a few hours. She smiled, replying with a smiley face. She was excited for this date, but mostly nervous. I mean yes she'd started at him on the bus for the last two months and they'd hit it off last night, but what if when she let her walls down, he didn't like what he saw. Sydney face palmed, trying to get the bad thoughts out of her head. She didn't need any more negativity in her life; she just needed to stay positive. The first thing she did was wash up, brushing her teeth and putting her hair in some simple waves, getting rid of the horrible bed head she was wearing before. Coming out of the bathroom she glanced at the clock across the room. It was 9:00am. She was meant to be there in one hour and she had to walk as well, leaving her a maximum of 30 minutes to change if she wanted to be there on time.

She waltzed into her walk-in closet, examining the different dresses and shirts she had to find something to wear. She looked behind her, through the window, the view showing the rain sprinkling down and showering the area in water droplets. She turned back, rifling through the vast amounts of clothing for her maroon sweater and a nice pair of comfortable black fitted jeans. She also grabbed her cream coat and changed into the clothes. She only applied a minimal amount of make-up, her skin was mostly clear and she wanted to have a natural look, not over do it. Once she decided that she was ready and happy with her outfit, she grabbed her wallet and an umbrella before setting off out of the apartment and down the street into town where 'Pies and Stuff' was located. It was around a twenty minute walk from her apartment and she didn't mind the fresh air, though as soon as she stepped out of the apartment she felt the chilling breeze kiss her cheeks, and some of the rain droplets spraying her, the umbrella not providing enough protection from Mother Nature's ways.

Sydney wished she had her car back. It had been gone for the last three months, thus her taking the bus every morning to university. Her car latte that she absolutely loved got into an accident a few months back and they've been waiting for parts to come, and because she had to wait for her father's approval with the insurance it was taking even longer. He said that he'd only sign the forms to fix the car if she got first place in her architecture degree. After seeing Adrian catch the bus everyday she hadn't minded taking it, but in times like these when she was forced to walk in the cold, it would have come in handy.

Soon enough Sydney arrived at Pie's and Stuff, and man was it toasty inside. They must have had the heater on, because as soon as she walked inside it was nice and warm. She looked at her watch and it said 9:50am she was early, but that was alright. She was just about to fish out her phone and text Adrian that she'd arrived early, when she noticed the back of his head in one of the booths at the end of the shop. As she walked over to the booth she could feel her heart beating faster and her hands slightly shaking and she knew that it wasn't from the cold. She swore mentally and prayed that her body would stop acting to its own accord. It was really hard to be well calm when she was around Adrian. She arrived at the end of the diner and slid into the booth on the other side, now coming face to face with Adrian from across the table.

"Hi." Sydney said, biting her lip to try and stop herself from laughing. She didn't know why but she had this sudden urge to giggle, but she suppressed this by well smiling and she hoped not to awkwardly either.

"Hi Sage." Adrian said, his voice husky and she couldn't help but internally sigh in content. He was wearing a dark emerald jumper doing wonders for his eyes and his hair was dishevelled. He looked amazing and Sydney realised that she was staring for way to long because judging by the look on his face he knew.

"Checking me out Sage?" he chuckled, crossing his arms on the table and leaning forward, closer to Sydney. She gulped, trying not to look him directly in his dazzling green eyes.

"In your dreams." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"I know." He said, resting his head on his arms and well now checking her out. She blushed under his hot gaze and turned her face towards the menu.

"So, I've never really gotten anything but coffee here; know anything that's good?" she asked, trying to digress.

"Everything." He replied, still starring at her and she gave him a sort of 'are you serious' look towards his answer.

"Don't worry, I've already ordered and I remembered to get you some coffee too." He said, taking her hands in his, tracing circles on the back of her hand, leaving yet another similar burning sensation like late last night.

"Thanks."

"Want to play twenty questions while we wait for our amazing food to arrive… that way we can get to know each other better." Adrian suggested, taking a sip of the table water.

"Sure. You start."

"What's your favourite colour?" Adrian asked Sydney and she replied immediately.

"Gold… Do you have any pets?" she asked.

"Gold is bold, nice choice. Not at the moment, but when I was younger I did have pet turtle… I named him the ivashkinator, coolest turtle ever." He chuckled.

"Cute." She laughed along with him.

"Me or the turtle."

"The turtle." She teased.

"But you're not too bad yourself." She said, glancing away for a second, and he just smiled, and asked her another question to save herself from the embarrassment, but he just thought she was adorable.

"How'd you meet my Jill?" Adrian asked.

"Your Jill." Sydney stated, a bit confused and her tone sounding slightly jealous which caused Adrian to smirk.

"Jill's my second cousin removed or something." He said, trying his hardest not to laugh at her obvious jealousy.

"Oh. Um well I put up a notice at this coffee shop for a roommate and she was the only person that I liked from the interviews and ever since well she's become my best friend." Sydney said, shrugging her shoulders and just then the food arrived, drinks, food and all.

The intoxicating smell of coffee filled her senses and she moaned when she took the first sip. It was possibly the finest coffee she's ever had in her life. Stuck in the moment, she didn't notice Adrian almost spat out his drink when he heard her moan in delight from drinking the coffee. He got this tingling in the pit of his stomach a feeling he never knew was possible from just hearing someone moan, but this was Sydney they were talking about. She seemed to notice her slip up and he grinned at her as she presented a flustered exterior.

"U-uh sorry, that was just a really good cup of coffee." She confessed, taking another sip and this time not moaning. Though this time, she savoured the taste on her lips. She didn't know what they put in their coffee here at Pie's and Stuff but she made a mental pact with herself that she'd be back for more.

"I might have to buy you coffee more often if that's going to be your reaction each time." He snickered, taking a bite of the pecan pie settled in front of him. She didn't know what to say so she just playfully glared at him before looking at the vast amount of pies on the table that she hadn't noticed before.

"What did you do, buy every single flavour of pie?" she said sarcastically, looking at around ten different flavours of pie placed on the table.

"Actually I did. There are ten different flavours, Um… Pecan, Banana, Crème, Strawberry, Blueberry, Raspberry, Lemon meringue, Cheesecake, Lime and a mystery flavoured one." He said a matter of fact, scratching his head slightly.

"Gosh, where do we start?" she looked around, they all looked delicious, but she doubted she could even finish half of one of the pies, let alone taste all of the flavours.

"Well, what do you recommend Mr Ivashkov?" Sydney asked playfully, gesturing to the table. Adrian smirked, getting up out of his seat and sliding in next to Sydney, pressing up right next to her, his thigh touching the side of hers and his arms the same.

"Well, personally the Lemon meringue is to die for." He whispered, grabbing a fork for himself and handing one to Sydney and they both scooped up a generous amount, eating the pie at the same time. Usually sweet's weren't Sydney's thing but she had to admit that this tasted like heaven served up on a spoon.

"I'd die for that." She giggled, the after taste lemon still embedded on her tastebuds. What Sydney didn't know was that there was some of the pie on the corner of her mouth.

"You've got a little bit-"Adrian started, but instead of looking for a napkin, he leaned forward slightly, putting a hand on her waist and kissed the corner of her lips, stunning her with this action. He licked the slightly lemon meringue off her bottom lip and savoured the taste of Sydney's lips on his, the very moment he'd been dreaming about since he first saw her.

Sydney's mind and body froze as soon as Adrian's soft lips met her own. For a moment there her eyes were wide open and frozen in shock, but the warmth of his lips moving against hers slightly, caused her eyes to flutter close and respond in equal fever, kissing him back and getting lost in the taste of lemon meringue pie and Adrian's lips. Her hands moved up his jumper, to his neck, slowly making their way up allowing her to weave her fingers through his glorious brown hair. The two broke apart unwillingly, but seeing as though they were in public and she felt like jumping him she thought it best, as well as the need for her human body to breath. Damn that. They both inhaled and exhaled heavily, staring down each other absorbed in their own world.

"Thanks, though you could have just used the napkin." She said, still recovering from that mind blowing kiss.

"Where's the fun in that Sage, besides I'm pretty sure you enjoyed that kiss." He grinned raising one eyebrow at her, leaning in closer and she just nodded, smirking too before kissing him again and from that moment on she decided that she'd much rather his way of thinking.

**AND THAT'S A WRAP. :D **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all her characters, I just own my plot. ;) **

**I hope it wasn't too shabby, I tried to make it interesting, and I couldn't wait any longer to write it, so here is the second chapter a day later. I hope that you all enjoyed it and I think that'll be the last chapter for this particular fic. **

**Also please excuse any grammatical errors, I didn't have a chance to check, due to me posting this so late. **

**I'll definitely be writing more sydrian one shots so keep a look out for those. **

**Adios lovelies. X R&R**


End file.
